what happens on tour doesn't always stay on tour
by clintonvillegirl
Summary: "It all started at a concert. A perfectly normal concert. Or so I thought" What happens when perfectly normal 17 year old Emma ends up touring with the famous 1d as their sound engineer and, lets face it, babysitter?
1. intro

It all started at a concert. A perfectly normal concert. Or so I thought, that is until the boys started to wince and rip out their in ears, I knew what was wrong: the sound guy messed up and there was too much feedback. I had to do something I had to make the screeching coming from the speakers stop, I pushed and shoved my way up to the sound booth (don't ask me how I got in cause I have no idea), fixed the problem and did sound for the rest of the concert.

you see I know my way around a sound board because my dad is a sound engineer for local rock bands so I grew up surrounded with music and how sound works. When I was about ten he stared to show me how it all worked how he did what he did. And of course how if he made a mistake then every thing could go to shit in a heart beat, it only took one bad thing to ruin it all.

After the show was over Paul and another body guard came and escorted me back stage. I knew I had to be in trouble for what I did. When we got there Paul went in the other room leaving big scary bodyguard #2 in charge. When Paul came back he said something I never would have expected, "as I'm sure you're aware what you did was not appropriate for an audience member to do, but since it helped I guess I should thank you. This was one of the last shows of the tour and I have talked to my boss and we will be needing a new sound engineer to take over on the next tour. I know you're still a minor so it would have to be cleared with the higher-ups and your parents would need to sign papers and you would need to figure out school arrangements but we would like to offer you a job with us for the WWA tour in 4 months. I know this is a huge decision to make so last minute, we will give you 1 week to talk to your school and parents to see if it is alright but we would love to have you. Here is my work number please call when you have decided. You are free to go."

"Thank you so much! It's a great opportunity, I will do my best to make it possible for me to agree. Thank you once again." I was flabbergasted I have an opportunity to go on tour and work for one direction! I'm kind of freaking out. I managed to keep it together until I got into my car, when I got there I flipped out!


	2. coming to terms

It was a week before tour started, everything with my parents and my school had been worked out. All that was left to do was pack an get in the plain to meet the boys in London for rehearsal. Paul picked me up from my dads and we flew in the 1D private jet (!). Once we got there it was already late at night so he took me straight to the hotel where I would be staying until we got on the road.

The first rehearsal was kind of crappy in my opinion because the boys clearly didn't like me and being the new girl I was a little shy to tell them exactly what needed to be done. By the end of the week we had all warmed up to each other and got along just fine.

The first major problem arose when it turned out that I would be bunking in the boys private bus because the crew bus was full and their bus had an extra bunk. It came down to me and Liam planning where every one would be.  
>"Ok so who's gonna sleep where? I really don't care where I am but is nialls knee ok for the climb to the higher bunks or should he be on the bottom?" I asked<br>"I think Niall should be on the bottom, you between him and Lou to keep them in line, does that work for you?" Liam suggested because At this point it had been established that I was good at keeping the boys somewhat on task  
>"Yeah that works for me. So on the other side of the isle should we do you in the middle with Zayn on top and Harry on the bottom?" I was met with a blank stare from Liam, "You know them better so you'll have to tell me if that seems crazy,"<br>"No, that's actually perfect! I think we're done here don't you?"  
>"Sure, should we tell the boys?"<br>After we told the boys it was agreed that Harry and Liam would switch but the rest would stay the same.

I had told the boys and modest that I had an idea for something the crowd could do when the boys played Diana. It was the first night of the tour, they played it second to last so I knew when to tell the crowd what to do. When the time came I turned on my mic and said, "ok guys, so for this song I want everybody to stop screaming, put their signs down. And if you have ever suffered from depression, an eating disorder or anything like that and the boys helped you to recover, whether that means you're just starting finished or anywhere in the middle I want you to hold up you're fist with the wrist facing the boys. Thank you guys!" After I had said that and put my own hand up I noticed not every one did as I asked but that was ok hopefully next time it would have more success.

After the show during load in, when I was packing up the sound equipment niall came over to me, "hey Emma, during Diana I noticed that you put you're hand up as well. Why was that?"  
>"I'm sorry niall but that's a long story and I don't really want to get into it with someone I don't know all that well. I'll see you back on the bus, I gotta finish here." I said tightly while twisting the multitude of bracelets around my wrist. And Yes I know I should have told him and I could have probably said no a little bit nicer but I don't want to get close with these boys, if we become good friends what going to happen after tour? I know I'm probably never going to see them after I'm done working here.<p> 


End file.
